Accro
by Orpheo
Summary: Pour que les vampires soient de leur côté durant la Guerre, Harry est prêt à tout. Même à se laisser mordre par Malefoy. Slash HP/DM, personnages à JK Rowling. Fin différente de celle de Harry Potter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Harry serrait fermement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'elle vienne avec lui ?Ses deux amis ne le laissaient jamais partir en mission tout seul. Et comme Ron était cloué au lit avec sa jambe cassée, Hermione l'avait accompagné. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Cette mission était périlleuse et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, Harry ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et il avait l'intime conviction que Ron non plus ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha d'elle quand ils entrèrent dans la zone 5.

« Nous y sommes, chuchota t-il. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à nous tomber dessus maintenant. »A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'un jeune homme apparut devant eux. Il avait des cheveux châtains et la peau très pâle. Trop pâle.

« Des sorciers…êtes-vous stupides ou suicidaires ?demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, grogna Harry.

-Alors que faites-vous dans la zone 5 ? »Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Hermione qu'il déshabilla du regard. Harry se posta devant elle, furieux, et décida d'être franc.

« Je suis Harry Potter, dit-il en omettant volontairement de présenter son amie. Je veux parler à ton chef.

-Le Survivant !Quel honneur !Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon chef ?répliqua le garçon, sarcastique.

-Laisse-nous passer.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi, Harry Potter. Dans la zone 5, tu n'es qu'un simple mortel. Si tu veux avancer, dit-moi pourquoi tu es là. Si ça me paraît important, tu pourras passer. Sinon, j'appellerai quelques amis et vous serez notre dîner. »Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, indécis. Son amie hocha la tête, l'air déterminé, et le Gryffondor s'exécuta :

« Vous êtes les seuls vampires à ne pas encore avoir choisi votre camp. Ceux des zones 1 et 3 ont rejoint Voldemort, ceux…

-Ceux des zones 2 et 4 se sont évanouis dans la nature. Dit-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, trancha le vampire.

-Je veux parler à ton chef pour essayer de le convaincre de rejoindre notre camp. La zone 5 est réputée pour héberger les vampires les plus puissants et…

-Vil flatteur. »le coupa à nouveau l'immortel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire narquois qui dévoila ses canines pointues. Harry s'efforça de rester calme devant ces deux interruptions et reprit :

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Laisse-moi parler à celui qui vous dirige, je t'en prie !

-Très bien. »Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à d'autres sarcasmes ou à un refus pur et simple. Et le vampire sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car il ajouta :

« Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous savons très bien ce que Voldemort nous réservera si il gagne cette guerre. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si tu auras la réponse que tu attends. Et que ce soit clair : si elle est négative, je ne suis pas sûr que vous repartirez.

-C'est une menace ?

-Du tout. Mais tu es un puissant sorcier. Ton sang doit avoir un goût exquis. Quant à ton amie, elle est bien gaulée et…

-Je ne te permets pas !rugit Harry.

-Calme-toi, ça va. » murmura Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Le vampire eut un sourire moqueur et les conduisit dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Harry songea à ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard. Les assauts des Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et le jeune homme priait Merlin pour que tout le monde soit sain et sauf quand ils reviendraient. Il ne restait plus grand-monde, à vrai dire. La plupart des élèves étaient retournés chez eux, ou partis avec leurs familles. Enfin, les Serpentards avaient probablement rejoint Voldemort. Malefoy l'avait déjà fait l'année précédente. Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle avaient attendu jusqu'au dernier moment…rien que des sales traîtres. Il avait conscience de mettre tous ceux de la maison vert et argent dans le même sac, mais tant pis. Leur professeur attitré n'avait-il pas tué Dumbledore ?Le vampire s'arrêta, coupant court à ses réflexions. Ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse, devant un mur fissuré. L'immortel mordit son doigt et une goutte de sang noir perla de la blessure. Il la pressa contre le mur et une porte apparut soudain devant eux. Ils la franchirent et entrèrent dans un vaste hall, faiblement éclairé par des bougies flottant dans les airs. Harry et Hermione suivirent leur hôte jusqu'à une seconde porte, au fond du hall.

« Inclinez-vous devant sa supériorité, car mort assurée à celui qui a oublié. » récita le vampire avant de les inviter à pousser la poignée. Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et s'exécuta, son autre main tenant toujours celle de son amie. La pièce suivante, d'une taille impressionnante, était entièrement tapissée de rouge. Pas une seule fenêtre aux murs, mais un grand feu crépitant dans une antique cheminée et de lourds chandeliers sur les différents meubles. Un homme se tenait debout devant un vaste bureau. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Harry et Hermione s'inclinèrent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mais la créature face à eux éclata de rire et ils se redressèrent brutalement.

« Vous faites erreur, mortels. Je ne suis pas le Maître. Le Maître est là. »Il désigna un fauteuil de cuir tourné vers le feu. Ils entendirent un léger soupir puis le Maître se leva et se tourna vers eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Devant eux se tenait Drago Malefoy.

Les cheveux d'une blondeur surnaturelle avaient suffisamment poussé pour qu'il en fasse une élégante queue de cheval. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Il sembla un instant aussi surpris que les deux jeunes gens en face de lui mais ce fut si bref que Harry pensa qu'il avait rêvé.

« Potter et Granger…ça alors.

-Je pourrais dire la même cho… »Le Gryffondor fut stoppé par une pression sur sa main. Hermione lui lança un regard significatif et s'inclina. Harry suivit le mouvement à contrecœur et ne tarda pas à revenir planter ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy.

« Que fais-tu là ?!Tu es parti l'année dernière avec ce traître de Rogue !cracha t-il.

-En effet. Disons que…les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme prévu.

-Vraiment ?Et…

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter, trancha le blond d'une voix glaciale. C'est toi qui a une requête.

-Nous voudrions que la zone 5 se joigne à nous, répondit rapidement Hermione. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour combattre V-Voldemort.

-Il fallait s'en douter. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que deviendra notre monde si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, lança Harry. Tu es tout aussi concerné que nous. Non seulement tu n'as pas rejoint ses rangs, et il en est sûrement furieux, mais en plus, tu es un vampire. Connaissant ce cher mage noir, tu ne feras pas long feu sous son règne. Voldemort détruira tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Pur. Et ta race n'en fait pas partie.

-Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, soupira Malefoy. Tous ces imbéciles qui le soutiennent sans comprendre qu'il les tuera la guerre achevée…c'est désolant. Presque humiliant pour les autres vampires. Néanmoins, vous me demandez de mener toute ma zone dans un conflit qui promet d'être long et douloureux. Plus d'une centaine de vampires sont sous ma responsabilité et je dois peser le pour et le contre. Je vais vous demander de sortir et de patienter dans le hall. En attendant, je vais délibérer avec William. »Le vampire aux cheveux blonds cendrés s'approcha de lui et les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la pièce. Ils attendirent près d'une grosse bougie rouge qui vacillait légèrement, gardant le silence. Harry était toujours aussi surpris d'avoir rencontré Malefoy, mais il espérait vraiment que le blond les aiderait. Il semblait s'être assagi. Il le fallait !Sans leur aide…Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans le hall, subissant les regards voraces et affamés des vampires qui passaient de temps à autres. A un moment donné, un petit garçon vint même tirer sur la manche de Hermione en murmurant :

« Tu es notre manger, madame ? »La jeune femme déglutit et fit non de la tête. L'enfant les fixa avec un regard indéchiffrable avant de s'en aller. Puis la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit enfin et William leur fit signe de revenir. Malefoy était assis sur son bureau, jambes élégamment croisées.

« J'accepte, dit-il simplement.

-Quoi ?Vraiment ?!Oh merci !Merci Malefoy ! »s'écria Harry, fou de joie. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la voix du vampire retentisse à nouveau :

« Du calme, Potter. J'accepte à une condition. »Aussitôt, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés. Même William semblait étonné, ce qui ne fit que les rendre plus anxieux.

« Je veux boire un peu de ton sang, Potter.

-Drago !intervint William. Tu n'avais pas parlé de ça !

-Je le fais maintenant. Alors, Potter ? »Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Après tout, il n'était question que d'un peu de sang, n'est-ce pas ?Ce ne serait pas forcément très agréable, mais si il le fallait pour obtenir l'aide de la zone 5, alors Harry le ferait.

« J'accepte.

-Parfait.

-C'est quoi, une petite vengeance personnelle ?ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

-Quelle puérilité, Potter. Je veux ton sang parce que tu es l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui existent. Ce sera sûrement mon unique chance de goûter un sang aussi délectable et je ne la laisserai pas passer.

-Drago, reprit William, ce n'est pas raisonnable !Il y a des risques !

-Des risques ?répéta Hermione, soucieuse.

-Oui, fit le vampire. Des risques de dépendance, pour commencer. Après avoir goûté au sang du Survivant, Drago risque de trouver les autres bien fades. Et il y a bien sûr le problème du contrôle de soi.

-William !siffla Malefoy. Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de m'arrêter de boire ?

-Réfléchis, Drago. Son sang doit être incroyable !Tu ne pourras jamais étancher ta soif !

-Je l'arrêterai, si il le faut, intervint Harry, mal à l'aise.

-J'en doute fort !rétorqua William avec un sourire amer. Lorsque Drago vous mordra, vous plongerez dans un état d'extase. Un état mille fois plus intense qu'un orgasme, et beaucoup plus long aussi.

-Que…quoi ?bafouilla le Gryffondor, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

-En clair, tu seras totalement à sa merci et bien incapable de l'arrêter, expliqua Hermione.

-Merci, mademoiselle. Il est même probable que vous lui demandiez de continuer.

-Suffit, William, cingla Malefoy. Potter, rendez-vous demain à la même heure dans le hall. William t'attendra à l'entrée de la zone 5. »Harry hocha la tête, toujours aussi rouge, et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Il fit promettre à Hermione de ne pas parler aux autres de l'accord passé avec Malefoy. La zone 5 était de leur côté, c'est tout ce qui importait.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, la gêne ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, à songer aux paroles de William. Cet état d'extase dans lequel il serait…cela l'effrayait et l'attirait en même temps. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage. Le vampire l'attendait comme prévu et le conduisit directement dans la pièce rouge. Ils s'approchèrent d'un tapis près du feu que William souleva. Une trappe se trouvait en-dessous. L'immortel l'ouvrit sans un mot et saisit une bougie qu'il donna à Harry :

« Prenez ça pour descendre les escaliers.

-Heu…merci. Où est-ce que ça mène ?

-La chambre de Drago.

-Ah… »Le jeune homme prit la bougie et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. William referma derrière lui. Sans la lueur tremblotante de la flamme, Harry aurait été plongé dans le noir total. Il descendit chaque marche avec mille précautions. Ce serait vraiment stupide de passer l'arme à gauche suite à une chute dans les escaliers quand on était voué à combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il finit par arriver devant une porte ornée d'un heurtoir en pierre qui figurait la gueule ouverte d'un serpent. Harry en saisit la langue et frappa plusieurs fois contre le battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy. D'un geste de la tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup plus de bougies que dans le hall ici, et la chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière. Harry se posa sur le couvre-lit de satin noir et Malefoy s'installa à côté de lui. Il était nerveux et le vampire le remarqua tout de suite. Il eut un sourire rassurant et murmura :

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Pour commencer, je vais simplement mordre ton doigt et y prélever une goutte de sang. Ainsi, je saurai si je suis capable ou non de maîtriser mes pulsions si je dois te mordre à la gorge. D'accord ? »Harry hocha la tête et donna sa main au blond. Celui-ci utilisa la pointe de sa canine pour transpercer délicatement l'index du brun. Puis il lécha la goutte qui perlait de la blessure. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et Harry eut un mouvement de recul : ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Entièrement. Disparus, la pupille, l'iris argenté et même le blanc de l'œil. Il n'y avait plus que du rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?souffla Malefoy.

-Tu as les yeux rouges.

-Ah ?Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Cela se passe toujours ainsi. »Harry acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Drago mentait. En temps normal, il lui fallait vider un corps de son sang pour que son regard vire au rouge. Mais avec Harry…une goutte suffisait.

« Eh bien, Potter…tu as un sacré goût, reprit Malefoy. Il y a non seulement l'arôme de la puissance, mais en plus…tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?Que…ça ne te regarde pas !

-Potter.

-Peut-être. Et alors ?!

-Alors ton sang est d'autant meilleur qu'il est d'une incroyable pureté.

-Ah…

-Oui. Bon, nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. Reste tranquille et je ne te ferai pas mal, d'accord ?

-D-D'accord… »Malefoy lui enleva son pull et son T-shirt, et Harry regarda ailleurs, cramoisi. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de confort, mais ces gestes, cette chambre, cette atmosphère…lui renvoyaient un message bien différent. Et lorsque le vampire s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, Harry se mit à bafouiller. Mais Malefoy posa un doigt glacé sur ses lèvres et murmura :

« Je me mets juste à l'aise, tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Détends-toi. »Apaisé par cette voix caressante, Harry obéit. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais pensait que le vampire utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le rendre plus calme. Peu importait. Il n'avait pas envie de protester. Malefoy déposa un baiser aérien sur sa gorge, le faisant frissonner. Puis il ouvrit grand la bouche, exhibant ses longues canines, et mordit. La douleur fut minime, et rapidement noyée sous une vague de plaisir. Harry s'accrocha brutalement aux hanches de Malefoy. Il lui fallait un point d'ancrage, quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour ne pas se laisser submerger par toute cette volupté. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, il n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme. Ces sensations que le vampire faisaient naître en lui étaient inconnues et terriblement délicieuses. Il entendait distinctement chacun des bruits de succion de Malefoy, tout près de son oreille, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation qui montait en lui. Alors il oublia son point d'ancrage, oublia de garder pied avec la réalité. L'une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux soyeux du vampire, le poussant à boire davantage, et il se mit à gigoter, se frottant outrageusement contre le corps au-dessus de lui. Plongé dans les brumes de cette allégresse toute nouvelle pour lui, il parvint tout de même à entendre des coups insistants contre la porte de la chambre. Il s'en fichait. Mais il n'en était apparemment pas de même pour Malefoy puisqu'il se décrocha à grand-peine de son cou pour grommeler. Harry s'entendit susurrer d'une voix enfantine :

« Suce-moi encore, Malefoy ! »Phrase qui l'aurait fait rougir de honte – et bien plus encore – en temps normal, mais qu'il était prêt à répéter encore et encore pour l'instant, si cela faisait revenir les canines de Malefoy dans sa gorge. Le vampire frémit tout entier. Il se lécha les lèvres, semblant hésiter, mais les coups reprirent et il se releva. Harry geignit et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le lit. Les bras en croix, il laissa échapper un profond soupir tandis que Malefoy allait ouvrir la porte.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt !lança William en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes, grogna Malefoy. Je me serai arrêté à temps.

-C'est cela !Mais…Drago…tes yeux !

-Et alors ?

-Sois réaliste, bon sang !Tu…

-William, dois-je te rappeler qui est le Maître ici ?coupa Malefoy d'une voix menaçante.

-Il est censé combattre le Mage Noir, Drago !Si tu le vides de son sang, il…» Harry cessa d'écouter, l'esprit embrumé. Il passa une main dans son cou poisseux et la ramena dans ses yeux. Elle était maculée d'un rouge brillant. Il l'agita devant les deux vampires en souriant d'un air niais. William prit une profonde inspiration et sa bouche s'ouvrit inconsciemment. Il allait s'avancer vers le brun quand Drago empoigna durement son bras. Si il avait été vivant, son Maître lui aurait brisé les os. Mais si son bras resta intact, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de ressentir une vive douleur.

« Touche-le et tu es mort, William, murmura Drago. Tu vas le reconduire chez lui et je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Harry Potter est mien. Fait passer ce message aux autres.

-Sa plaie n'a pas encore cicatrisé, ils vont tous le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Il n'y en a aucun qui soit assez fou pour toucher ce qui appartient au Maître. »William maugréa et saisit le T-shirt du Survivant. Il le déchira pour en faire un bandage qu'il enroula autour de la gorge du sorcier, dans l'espoir d'atténuer la délicieuse odeur qui en émanait, et lui passa son pull. Puis il le prit par le coude et l'emmena hors de la chambre. Drago ferma vivement la porte derrière eux et se précipita sur le lit. Il lapa avidement la petite flaque de sang qui s'était formée sur le drap, et finit par poser ses lèvres sur le satin, aspirant fortement comme pour extirper le précieux liquide qui s'était imprégné dans le tissu. Ceci fait, il se lécha les lèvres et le menton et s'enroula dans l'étoffe, reniflant désespérément l'odeur de Harry Potter. William avait raison. Après avoir goûté à _ça_, comment pourrait-il jamais se satisfaire du sang d'un autre ?_Il était devenu dépendant. _

Harry se réveilla dans son lit. Un peu sonné, il se redressa et constata qu'il portait son pull et son jean d'hier. Incapable de se souvenir comment il était revenu ici, il passa une main sur sa gorge et ses doigts rencontrèrent son bandage improvisé. Il l'enleva, le jeta à la poubelle et s'approcha du miroir de sa chambre. La morsure de Malefoy était bien visible, maculée de sang séché. Il lui fallait une bonne douche. Et après ça, un col roulé ou une écharpe !

C'est dans l'après-midi que cette pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit : rejoindre Malefoy dans la soirée. Au début, il s'empressa de la repousser. Et pourtant, était-ce si saugrenu ?Tout ce plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été mordu, cette sensation d'oubli…parce que oui, il avait tout oublié durant ce bref instant. La guerre trop proche, Voldemort, ses amis qui risquaient leurs vies chaque jour. Tout avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une délicieuse sensation d'extase. Et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. De s'abandonner à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ou ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris :^) ça m'encourage vraiment et je suis très heureux de voir que vous aimez l'histoire. Désolé de ne pas répondre individuellement pour le moment mais je suis très pris par mes études._

_Bonne lecture ! :^)_

« Harry Potter ?!

-Oui. Est-ce que je peux voir ton Maître ? » Il se trouvait face au vampire qui l'avait accueilli la première fois qu'il était venu. Il était vingt-deux heures, et il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Et d'ailleurs, si l'immortel ne bougeait pas tout de suite, il s'en irait. Mais le vampire lui lança un étrange regard avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'impasse. Là, il pénétra dans le hall et Malefoy arriva vers lui à grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ?!

-Je…je…je dois te parler !

-Allons dans le bureau. » Il suivit le blond jusque dans la pièce rouge. Malefoy ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Harry, qui triturait nerveusement ses manches.

« Que veux-tu ?

-J'aimerai que…que tu me mordes à nouveau. »bafouilla le Survivant. Il vit Malefoy écarquiller les yeux et lui expliqua pourquoi il avait à nouveau besoin de sentir ce sentiment profond d'oubli et d'abandon. Le vampire ferma les yeux un bref instant. Puis il se jeta sur lui. Harry crut qu'il allait le mordre, mais le blond écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le brun se retrouve coincé contre le bureau. Malefoy lâcha sa bouche un bref instant et déchira son T-shirt d'un coup sec. Harry laissa échapper un hoquet surpris. Ensuite, l'immortel déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et descendit le long de son corps, laissant sa langue s'égarer sur le torse brûlant. Harry se mit à haleter et préféra regarder droit devant lui plutôt que de voir ce qu'allait faire le vampire. Il était assuré de jouir sur-le-champ si il jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'ex-Serpentard. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du bureau et il prit de profondes inspirations, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il entendit la fermeture de sa braguette qui s'ouvrait, sentit le Maître de la zone 5 descendre jean et boxer…et hurla brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Malefoy venait de l'engloutir tout entier. Il le suçait avidement, et Harry n'en pouvait plus de crier son plaisir à pleins poumons. Il vint beaucoup trop vite, et s'affala sur le bureau pour reprendre son souffle. Mais le vampire n'en avait pas terminé. Il se lécha les lèvres et mordit la cuisse du jeune homme à pleines dents. Harry se remit aussitôt à crier et à gémir. Il entendait des bruits de succion, comme la dernière fois, et sombra à nouveau dans ce plaisir qui lui faisait tout oublier. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était plongé dans cette délectable plénitude quand William fit irruption dans la pièce. Harry le regarda vaguement un instant avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de continuer à gémir. Malefoy, lui, était bien trop occupé à boire goulûment pour s'apercevoir de la présence de son bras droit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il délaissa la cuisse de Harry pour se tourner vers l'importun. Il vit William fermer les yeux un moment. L'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines et la bouche. Il se secoua pour se reprendre, mais son regard resta légèrement vitreux.

« Drago, cela suffit. Je n'entends que ses cris depuis avant. _Tout le monde _n'entend que ça depuis qu'il est ici.

-Je les emmerde tous, murmura le Maître d'une voix rauque. Je me demande ce que je préfère, reprit-il pour lui-même. Sa jugulaire ou son artère fémorale ?

-La jugulaire, Drago…c'est là que le sang est le meilleur, ce…bon sang, qu'est-ce que je raconte !se réprimanda William. Encore une fois, si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu l'aurais _tué _!

-Tais-toi donc. Je peux encore me contrôler.

-Je le raccompagne chez lui. »trancha William, agacé. Drago lécha la plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite, arrachant un énième gémissement au jeune homme. Puis il rhabilla le Gryffondor et enleva les lambeaux de T-shirt qui traînaient sur ses épaules. Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser torse nu, le vampire retira sa chemise et en habilla Potter. William passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago :

« Il ne doit pas revenir.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, William.

-Drago…il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. C'est un puissant sorcier, mais c'est surtout un mortel, et…

-Va t'en. » William soupira mais obéit.

Et le lendemain, Harry se réveilla chez lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une lettre était posée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

_Mr Potter, _

_Je sais que vous êtes venu de votre propre chef hier soir et je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Pour l'avoir expérimenté il y a fort longtemps, je connais les effets d'une morsure. Je sais que vous êtes revenu pour ressentir cette incroyable allégresse, et surtout je sais la distraction que peut vous offrir Drago dans cette période douloureuse que nous vivons. Néanmoins, vous restez un être humain et si ces « prises de sang » deviennent trop régulières, vous serez grandement affaibli. Or je crois que personne ne veut cela, surtout quand votre combat contre le Mage Noir approche à grands pas. Je vous demande donc de ne pas revenir avant quelques nuits. Je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher de voir Drago, mais j'ose espérer que vous écouterez mon conseil. _

_William Beaumont_

Harry grimaça, mécontent. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il devait reconnaître que William avait raison. Il n'irait pas ce soir. Cependant, cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère et il passa sa journée à maugréer. Sa mauvaise humeur était telle qu'il s'en prit à ses amis plusieurs fois. C'est en voyant le regard blessé d'Hermione que Harry réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se conduisait comme un hippogryffe mal léché parce qu'il savait qu'il ne prendrait pas son pied ce soir. En d'autres mots, il devenait légèrement accro à ce que lui faisait Malefoy. Le jeune homme repoussa cette pensée de toutes ses forces, horrifié, et s'excusa auprès de son amie pour son comportement. En allant se coucher, il se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds dans la zone 5.

Il réussit à tenir durant six jours. Six jours exécrables terminés par nuits tout aussi détestables où il dormait d'un sommeil agité et pas vraiment réparateur. La sensation grisante que Malefoy provoquait dans son corps lui manquait terriblement. Mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait désespérement _besoin _de le voir. Aussi décida t-il d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était complètement fou, dangereux et déraisonnable. Cet endroit était infesté de partisans de Voldemort, qui seraient trop heureux d'apporter le Survivant à leur Maître sur un plateau d'argent. Mais l'Allée était également infestée de vampires, et Harry avait envie de se faire mordre. Harry _devait _se faire mordre, juste s'abandonner à cet oubli bienfaiteur encore une fois. Il lança un sort qui colora ses yeux en bleu et un autre pour rallonger ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas super, sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de concocter du Polynectar pour changer complètement son apparence. Il rabattit ses cheveux sur son visage et enfila une casquette et de vieux vêtements qui lui donnaient un air de sans-abri.

Les vampires ne furent pas très difficiles à trouver. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes quand l'une d'entre eux, exhibant fièrement ses canines, l'arrêta :

« Ta maman t'a jamais dit qu'c'est dangereux de s'promener tout seul la nuit, mon joli ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Non plus.

-Dans ce cas… »Elle saisit ses cheveux et les tira férocement en arrière, l'obligeant à lui dévoiler sa gorge. Elle allait plonger dans son cou quand elle remarqua les marques laissées par Malefoy. Elle passa un doigt dessus et le retira aussitôt, comme si le contact l'avait brûlée.

« Alors là, chéri…j'crois pas qu'tu trouveras quelqu'un d'assez timbré ici pour te mordre !

-Quoi ?

-T'es marqué par un Maître, chéri. Si j'suce ton sang, j'suis morte.

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre. Un Maître t'a marqué comme sien, point. J'suis pas assez folle pour t'mordre. »Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle filait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Enervé, il décida de transplaner directement dans la zone 5. Mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui mettait un coup de poing dans le ventre et il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, le souffle coupé. Il redressa lentement la tête et avisa deux Converse noires et trouées, juste devant son nez. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans les airs :

« Harry Potter…je ne suis même plus surpris. » Je te comprends aisément.


	4. Chapter 4

Le vampire l'amena jusqu'à l'impasse. Harry avait presque l'impression que ça devenait une habitude.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu transplaner ?

-La zone 5 est protégée contre les agressions extérieures. Impossible d'y transplaner. Comme à Poudlard.

-T'étais à Poudlard ?!

-Ouais. A Serdaigle.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tu peux y aller. »Harry eut l'air un peu perdu un moment, puis il vit qu'ils étaient devant la porte. Quand il se tourna pour remercier le vampire, celui-ci avait disparu.

Drago l'attendait dans le hall. Il avait l'air furieux. Enfin, dire ça était un euphémisme. Il semblait empli d'une colère noire et indomptable. Il s'avança vers Harry et l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt, ignorant ses protestations.

« Un de mes vampires vient de te voir dans l'Allée des Embrumes !cingla t-il. Espèce de crétin !Tu cherches à faciliter la tâche à Voldemort, peut-être ?!

-Non, j-je…

-Et en plus, tu as failli te faire mordre !

-Je le voulais ! » Mauvaise réponse. Le regard de Malefoy se durcit et ses yeux prirent l'éclat de l'acier. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était si glaciale qu'elle aurait pu geler tous les occupants du hall :

« _Tu le voulais _?

-J'en avais besoin, tenta Harry. Et je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi…

-Tiens donc ?Et pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne…je refusais de penser que j'étais…accro…à toi. » Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais ces quelques mots allumèrent complètement Drago. Il se pressa contre le Gryffondor et chuchota tout contre son oreille :

« Tu es à moi, Potter. Je t'ai marqué comme mien, et si un autre vampire te mordait, il signerait son arrêt de mort. » Sur quoi, Malefoy prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans le bureau. Ils descendirent les sombres escaliers et arrivèrent dans la chambre du Maître. Malefoy déshabilla Harry avec sauvagerie, embrassant ses lèvres, embrasant son corps.

« Tu sais que j'ai cru devenir fou, sans toi ? »murmura t-il contre sa bouche. Il ne laissa pas le temps au Survivant de répondre et le plaqua contre le matelas, avant de se coller contre son dos. Harry sentit qu'il déposait de fiévreux baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis Malefoy écarta ses fesses et le brun s'accrocha férocement à l'oreiller, anxieux mais tellement impatient…quand la bouche du vampire se posa _là_, Harry hurla. C'était encore meilleur que la fellation, et Merlin sait pourtant qu'il ne pensait pas ça possible !Il subit les assauts de la langue diabolique durant de longues minutes, tremblant et criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et puis Drago s'enfonça brutalement en lui, l'étirant sans pitié. Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous la douleur. Ça allait trop vite, et il avait l'impression que le blond était énorme !Mais Malefoy se cramponna à ses hanches et commença à bouger, bien loin de songer à ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Plongé dans son propre plaisir, son sexe délicieusement comprimé en Harry, il s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant pour le mordre. Ce faisant, il changea d'angle, frappant la prostate du jeune homme qui se remit à hurler. Et le plaisir fut dédoublé quand le vampire planta enfin ses canines au creux de son épaule brûlante. Harry subissait maintenant les assauts du blond avec délice, perdu dans un plaisir si intense qu'il était sûr de ne pas y survivre. Il s'accrocha aux montants du lit alors que Malefoy allait de plus en plus vite, complètement déchaîné. Le vampire semblait prendre le pas sur l'humain, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Totalement soumis à cette sauvagerie, il souriait béatement et criait quand Malefoy touchait ce point au fond de lui. Il finit par rendre les armes. Son orgasme dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements extasiés. Le vampire donna encore quelques coups de rein bien placés avant de jouir à son tour, cessant de boire pour laisser échapper un cri rauque qui aurait fait bander Harry derechef si il n'avait pas été si épuisé. Il sentit le corps du blond s'écrouler sur le sien, son sexe toujours emprisonné en lui.

« Merlin…souffla Malefoy. Merlin, c'était juste trop bon. Trop, trop bon. »Il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés. Harry regarda ses yeux, plus rouges que jamais, et sa bouche écarlate. Il avait l'esprit un peu embrumé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Malefoy l'embrassa, maculant ses lèvres de son propre sang, avant de descendre le long de son corps. Harry sentit qu'il lui léchait l'arrière des cuisses, puis sa langue se posa _là_ à nouveau et le jeune homme gémit doucement. Malgré sa fatigue, il réussit à aligner quelques mots :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt pour un second round…

-Ne t'en fais pas !répliqua le vampire en riant doucement. Tu as saigné et ma salive t'aidera à cicatriser plus vite, c'est tout. Mais j'avoue que j'adore te lécher _là_.

-Oh, fit Harry en se sentant rougir.

-J'y suis allé un peu fort et j'en suis désolé. Dors, maintenant. Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla seul, mais un plateau chargé de nourriture était posé sur la table de chevet, agrémenté d'une rose rouge sang. Le jeune homme rosit devant une telle attention et dévora les viennoiseries mises à sa disposition. Malefoy ne lui avait pas pris trop de sang la nuit passée, mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il se rhabilla rapidement et prit une bougie à un chandelier pour monter les escaliers. Le bureau était vide de toute présence, tout comme le hall. Harry avait l'impression que les vampires avaient déserté les lieux et comprit pourquoi en sortant dehors : un soleil resplendissant illuminait le ciel bleu. Le Survivant savoura la clarté du jour et la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Dire que Malefoy ne pourrait plus jamais goûter à ça…il eut un pincement au cœur sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se demanda où était le Maître en cet instant et l'imagina un instant endormi dans un cercueil. Peu importait pour l'instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et ses amis se faisaient probablement du souci pour lui.

Ce n'était pas peu dire. A peine eut-il franchi la porte de l'ancienne maison des Black qu'Hermione lui tomba dessus :

« HARRY !OU ETAIS-TU ?!

-Du calme, Mione !Je…je me pro…

-Harry, ton cou ! » Avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, la jeune femme tira sur le col de son T-shirt et laissa échapper un cri horrifié.

« Tu t'es fait attaquer ?!

-Non, soupira Harry.

-Tu étais consentant ?C'est…Merlin…c'est _Malefoy_, Harry ?

-Mione, tais-toi !chuchota furieusement le brun en regardant tout autour d'eux.

-Nous sommes seuls. Tu sais pourquoi ?Parce que tout le monde est parti à ta recherche !Il faut que je les rappelle d'ailleurs ! » Elle s'interrompit pour saisir le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou et ferma les yeux, appelant Ron mentalement. Elle planta à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harry et reprit :

« Un Auror a prétendu qu'il t'avait vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes hier soir, et…

-Mon déguisement était vraiment raté, apparemment ! »coupa le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire en voyant que Hermione semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et couina, au bord de l'hystérie :

« Tu-étais-dans-l'Allée-des-Embrumes ?

-Hermione, je ne risquais rien, je…

-Laisse-moi deux secondes s'il te plaît, il faut que j'aille me...boire un verre, quelque chose. » Elle allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand elle se mit brutalement à pleurer. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle hoqueta d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« J-J'ai eu t-tellement peur, Ha-Harry !J'ai cru que c'était…que c'était fini !Qu'_ils _t'avaient eu, je ne sais pas !

-Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là maintenant, c'est fini. »fit Harry, embarassé. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Puis il se décida :

« J'étais dans la zone cinq, je ne risquais vraiment rien. Je…j'y suis retourné plusieurs fois, depuis que Malefoy nous a promis son aide. Mais je t'en prie, ne dit rien à personne !

-Seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Mione, quand il me mord, c'est…c'est… » Il sentit une chaleur sournoise se répandre dans ses joues et sut qu'il rougissait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« C'est bon. C'est juste bon. Je ressens des trucs…extraordinaires, j'oublie mes problèmes.

-Harry…ce…ce n'est pas la solution, murmura Hermione. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir toutes les nuits ! Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il boit beaucoup ?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Merlin, dire que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien !Tu ne comptais pas y aller ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mentit Harry.

-Je vais te donner des potions énergisantes.

-Mais je me sens bien !

-Harry, si il te prend du sang aussi régulièrement, ça ne peut pas aller bien. Ecoute…je pense que c'est sûrement génial de se faire mordre par un vampire, ajouta t-elle en rosissant légèrement. Enfin, j'ai lu pas mal de choses là-dessus et il paraît que c'est vraiment…incroyable. Mais ça reste une simple sensation. Et je crois que ça te fait plus de mal que de bien. Tu devrais essayer des méthodes plus…_traditionnelles _?

-Quoi ?

-Avec Ron aussi on relâche la pression, parfois, marmonna Hermione, désormais rouge pivoine. Je veux dire qu'on fait des trucs…ensemble.

-Vous…toi et R-Ron ?!Vous avez…vous…avez fait ça ?!bafouilla Harry.

-S'il te plaît Harry, c'est mon petit ami et on a dix-sept ans !Et peut-être que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi d'avoir quelqu'un !

-J'ai Mal… » Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait failli dire : _J'ai Malefoy_. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Ron et les autres. Harry se détourna du regard peiné de sa meilleure amie, troublé, et rassura tout le monde.

Il alla se coucher tôt, décidé à être en forme le lendemain pour mettre fin aux doutes d'Hermione. Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'une voix chuchota son prénom à son oreille. Il se redressa brutalement et empoigna sa baguette, le cœur battant. Il plissa les yeux dans le noir, regardant tout autour de lui.

« Lumos. » finit-il par murmurer. Le sortilège éclaira sa chambre. Personne. Pourtant, il entendit à nouveau :

« Viens, Harry. » La voix était douce et caressante, et il la reconnut lorsqu'elle l'appela une troisième fois. _Malefoy_. C'était Malefoy qui lui demandait de venir. Il parvenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à transporter sa voix jusqu'à Harry, si bien que le garçon avait l'impression que le vampire était à côté de lui. Il n'hésita qu'une brève seconde avant de passer un jean et de quitter sa chambre. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il descendit lentement les escaliers pour éviter de faire craquer les marches, et arriva sans un bruit dans le hall. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand un chandelier s'alluma brusquement sur le buffet à côté de lui. Harry fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

« Mione !

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, murmura sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, il faut que j'y aille. Je t'assure que je vais bien. » supplia Harry. L'impatience le gagnait. Il fallait absolument qu'il voie Malefoy. Hermione lui tendit alors une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuâtre :

« Boit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Harry, si tu me fais confiance, boit cette potion. » Le garçon hocha la tête et déboucha la fiole. Il était prêt à faire ce que son amie voulait tant qu'il pouvait partir au plus vite. Il avala la potion cul-sec…et puis ce fut le noir total.

_Voilà un quatrième chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire plus long suite à la demande collective ! :^)  
Maintenant, à vous de choisir : _

_Je continue à rallonger mes chapitres, mais il y aura par conséquent deux semaines ou plus entre chaque publication._

_Je reprends les chapitres plus courts et je publie chaque semaine._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bonne soirée ! :^)_


	5. Chapter 5

Le visage soucieux d'Hermione fut la première chose qu'Harry vit en se réveillant. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, à Poudlard. L'étonnement laissa vite place à la fureur quand il se rappela ce que son amie avait fait :

« Hermione ! C'était quoi cette potion ?!

-Une simple potion de sommeil ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais tout boire d'un seul coup ! Elle a agi tout de suite et tu t'es écroulé par terre. Ça fait presque trois jours que tu dors, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

-J'ai presque envie de te dire que c'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu m'as trahi !

-Bon sang, Harry, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te laisser mordre par Malefoy aussi fréquemment, ça te tuerait ! » Le jeune homme se mura dans un silence obstiné. Puis il avisa l'assiette et la carafe d'eau qui étaient posées sur sa table de chevet et but et mangea avidement. Après tout, cela faisait près de soixante-douze heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il engloutit une dernière part de tourte aux potirons avant de demander :

« Pourquoi sommes-nous à Poudlard ?

-Nos missions en ville étant terminées, il n'y avait plus de raison de rester au 12, Square Grimmaurd, répondit rapidement Hermione, soulagée d'aborder un sujet moins tendu.

-Retour à Poudlard. Là où tout a commencé…

-Là où tout finira. » termina son amie dans un murmure. Ils avaient reçu cette charmante missive de la part de Voldemort lui-même, un mois auparavant. _Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira_. C'était à Poudlard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout appris, et pris conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Et ce serait toujours à Poudlard que le combat final aurait lieu, que l'un d'entre eux mourrait. En leur donnant le lieu de l'attaque, Voldemort avait bien réussi son coup. Ne sachant pas _quand _il arriverait avec ses Mangemorts et tous leurs alliés, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient perpétuellement sur les nerfs et sentaient l'angoisse leur labourer le ventre lorsqu'ils quittaient l'école pour des missions. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher le secours de la zone 5. Harry pensa alors à Malefoy et serra les dents. Hermione, tout comme William, n'avait pas tort et il le savait très bien. Bien sûr qu'il finirait par mourir si Malefoy prenait son sang chaque jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager de ne plus rencontrer le vampire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si loin de la zone 5, ce ne serait plus aussi facile d'aller le voir. Et comme si Hermione avait deviné ses pensées, elle lança :

« J'ai rajouté un sort de localisation sur le médaillon que tout le monde porte. Désormais, en plus de pouvoir communiquer avec, nous pourrons voir où est chacun et aller le chercher immédiatement en cas de problème.

-Super…

-Ne sois pas si enthousiaste ! s'emporta Hermione, agacée.

-Je parie que tu l'as fait uniquement pour moi.

-En partie, avoua la jeune fille. Mais ce sera utile pour tout le monde. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

-Ouais…

-Harry, ne me dit pas que tu comptais _vraiment _te rendre à Londres, seul, pour voir Malefoy ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Merlin ! Comment puis-je te raisonner ? Tu es peut-être un sorcier mais tu es un mortel, Harry ! Ton sang n'est pas inépuisable, à force de boire Malefoy finira par te tuer !

-Si je n'y vais pas tout le temps, c'est bon !

-Je parie que tu ne peux même pas tenir une semaine sans le voir.

-Bien sûr que si !prétendit Harry, mais il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Menteur ! Vraiment, c'est incroyable. L'année dernière, tu le haïssais, et aujourd'hui, tu ne peux plus te passer de lui.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione. Quand il me mord, c'est…

-Extraordinaire, coupa son amie. Je sais. Mais tout aussi extra que ce soit, ça ne t'es pas bénéfique.

-Tu te répètes.

-Je sais. Et je continuerai à me répéter jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête ! Essaie de relâcher la pression autrement, d'accord ? S'il te plaît.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me demander de…de coucher avec quelqu'un ?!

-Harry. Ce que je vais dire n'est vraiment pas reluisant, mais il y a des tas de personnes à Poudlard qui rêveraient de partager une nuit avec toi. Et je crois que ça te ferait le plus grand bien. » Harry devint rouge pivoine. Hermione eut un sourire amusé et lui donna un timide coup de poing dans l'épaule :

« Allez, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards brûlants de Padma ?

-Quoi ?! » Cette fois-ci, son amie éclata franchement de rire. Harry bafouilla :

« P-Padma ? Vraiment, elle…elle…

-Elle fantasme sur toi, Harry !

-Tu te fiches de moi !

-Bien sûr que non. Et ne parlons même pas de Ginny.

-Hermione !

-Je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'entendais tous les soirs au dortoir des filles ! » se défendit Hermione avec un sourire contrit. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et saisit sa main :

« Oublie Malefoy. Au moins, pour quelques temps. Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit. » Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta le dortoir. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Peut-être que son amie avait raison, finalement. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas savoir sans avoir essayé au moins une fois, non ?

C'est ainsi qu'en une semaine, l'Elu partagea ses nuits avec quatre personnes différentes. Les autres élèves cessèrent très rapidement de le qualifier de grand timide et il eut bientôt une réputation de Don Juan. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car après ces sept jours de débauche, Harry cessa brusquement d'accueillir des personnes dans son lit. Il s'était rendu compte que rien, rien ni personne n'arriverait à lui faire ressentir la même chose que Malefoy. Seul le vampire pouvait faire naître ce plaisir incroyable en lui. Il avait couché avec Padma, Ginny, une Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom et même Lee ! Tout le monde savait que Lee Jordan marchait « à voile et à vapeur » et n'obtenant aucun résultat avec la gente féminine, Harry avait décidé d'essayer avec un garçon. Mais ça n'avait rien donné. Il n'était pas de pierre et il avait bien évidemment éprouvé des choses avec ces personnes. Sauf que c'était négligeable, risible face à ce que lui apportait le vampire. Enervé, il redoubla d'ardeur durant ses entraînements. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se défouler, d'expulser sa colère hors de son corps et de ne plus penser à un certain blond aux yeux argentés. Les exercices qu'il effectuait le laissaient épuisé et il s'endormait rapidement, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais ce soir-là, Harry ne parvint pas à rejoindre le pays des songes. Le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir, laissant l'air froid de la nuit envahir la pièce. De toute façon, il était seul. Ron et les autres ne viendraient pas avant une heure au moins. Son regard se posa sur la lune, particulièrement lumineuse. Peut-être que Malefoy était lui aussi devant sa fenêtre, ou dehors. Peut-être qu'il regardait aussi la lune, en ce moment même. Harry ne parvint pas à réprimer le cri qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Il se pencha en avant et hurla :

« DRAGO ! » Son cri se répercuta jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel obscur. Lorsque le silence revint, il s'apprêta à refermer la fenêtre mais une voix à sa droite l'arrêta :

« Je suis là, Harry.

-Malefoy ?! » s'étrangla le jeune homme en tournant brutalement la tête. Et en effet, le Maître de la zone 5 était bien là, assis à califourchon sur une gargouille. Harry laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur ses cheveux qui voletaient doucement dans la brise nocturne. Ils paraissaient vraiment blancs sous le clair de lune.

« Ce n'est plus Drago ?demanda le vampire, ramenant le jeune homme à la réalité.

-Que…quoi ?

-Tu m'appelles Drago ou Malefoy ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. En quelques mouvements agiles, il se retrouva sur le rebord de la fenêtre et poussa doucement Harry pour rentrer lui aussi. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il attira le brun à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière, impatient et déjà conquis. Mais Malefoy se raidit et se redressa. Sa bouche formait un pli amer.

« Tu portes différentes odeurs. Tu t'es donné à d'autres personnes ? » grogna t-il. Harry sentit une vague de honte le submerger. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était pas marié avec Malefoy, pourtant il se sentait coupable et regrettait terriblement d'avoir écouté Hermione.

« Je…ça n'a aucune importance, répliqua t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du vampire. Ça n'a aucune importance, parce que cela m'a juste permis de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne t'arrivait à la cheville. Tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ressentir de telles choses, _Drago_.

-Dit-le encore.

-Drago… » chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque, et Drago plongea dans son cou, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Les canines aiguisées s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge et le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement. Le vampire le renversa sur le lit et ils commencèrent à se frotter maladroitement l'un contre l'autre. Harry écarta plus largement les cuisses, essayant désespérément de sentir Drago au travers de leurs vêtements. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses du blond, l'incitant à y aller plus fort, puis il laissa son esprit dériver. Drago semblait boire plus rapidement que d'habitude et le plaisir déferlait d'autant plus vite dans son corps.

« Oui, oh oui…oui ! » Harry avait oublié où il était, et criait librement, toute pudeur envolée. Drago se détacha de sa gorge et murmura :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi…tellement envie de… » Le brun ne le laissa pas terminer et écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche ensanglantée. C'est à ce moment précis que Ron fit irruption dans le dortoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron resta figé sur le seuil de la porte, abasourdi. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Fit demi-tour avant de revenir dans le dortoir. Harry l'observait, inquiet. Il finit par repousser Drago pour se lever, et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le rouquin :

« Ron…ça va ?

-H…Harry…c'est bien Malefoy ? Malefoy…en _vampire_ ? Et il…il te _mordait_ ?!bredouilla Ron.

-Oui, mais…

-Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations ?!

-Non, non, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-Vite. S'il te plaît. Parce que je suis vraiment paumé là ! » Harry tenta de lui faire un résumé aussi bref que possible de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Malefoy. Après tout, Hermione avait promis de garder le secret et Ron n'était donc au courant de rien. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le jeune homme se gratta la nuque d'un air perplexe et murmura :

« Donc…tu es…enfin, tu sors avec Malefoy ?

-Oui, intervint le vampire avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Alors c'est ton calice ?

-Non !répliqua son ami. Du moins…je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne l'es pas, confirma Drago. Si tu avais été un Moldu, le fait que je te morde aussi régulièrement aurait déjà fait de toi mon calice. Mais tu es un sorcier et il faudrait que je te _transforme _pour que tu le deviennes.

-Pour résumer, Harry se régénère tout seul depuis le début ?s'étrangla Ron. C'est limite un miracle que tu sois encore en vie !

-C'est bon, grommela Harry.

-Wow…ça fait vraiment beaucoup trop d'informations en même temps, lâcha le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Dire que vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé !

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, mais…tu ne le prends pas si mal !tenta Harry avec un rire forcé.

-Je suis encore sous le choc, profites-en ! »rétorqua Ron. Mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Malefoy et soupira :

« C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré ne plus te revoir, Malefoy.

-Ron !

-Tu m'excuseras, Harry. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, j'étais le miséreux ou au mieux, « Weasel » dans sa bouche. Sans parler du fait qu'il a fui l'année dernière avec Rogue, sa tarée de tante et toutes ces merdes de Mangemorts. Et au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, Rogue a tué Dumbledore !

-Tu ne sais rien, Weasley ! cracha Drago, exhibant ainsi ses longues canines. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Alors ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale ! Pour ce qui est des surnoms, je suis désolé. » Ron écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Drago prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

« Je ne nie pas que j'étais stupide à Poudlard. Tellement fier de la fortune de ma famille, et arrogant en conséquence. Emerveillé de la toute-puissance de Voldemort, murmura t-il, amer. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis cette époque. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. » Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux. Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était la première fois que Drago s'ouvrait ainsi. En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté depuis leurs « retrouvailles ». Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop impatients de sombrer dans un océan de luxure pour songer aux paroles. Harry rosit légèrement et se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Drago. Ron finit par se lever. Il tendit sa main au vampire. Celui-ci leva un sourcils, surpris :

« Quoi ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te voir quand nous étions plus jeunes. Tu étais vraiment détestable avec nous et il y a des jours où j'aurai pu te tuer. Mais aujourd'hui, après t'avoir écouté…je pense que tu es sincère, expliqua le rouquin. Tu as effectivement changé. Et moi aussi. Nous sommes en guerre, et tout aussi mauvais que ce soit, cela aide à prendre conscience de certaines choses. La vie est trop éphémère pour qu'on reste sur de vieilles rancœurs. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, ce que tu as dit. Mais la rancune ne sert à rien. Tu as changé, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Ce fut au tour de Drago et d'Harry de rester muets devant un discours si plein de sagesse. Sans plus hésiter, le blond serra la main de Ron.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient encore plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des élèves, malgré l'heure tardive. Lorsque ces derniers virent Malefoy, il y eut un concert de cris et d'exclamations étouffées et la plupart des personnes présentes dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Harry se plaça devant le vampire et lança d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

« Drago Malefoy est notre allié. Rangez vos baguettes avant de blesser quelqu'un. Hermione !ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son amie, qui les fixait d'un air ébahi. Dit-leur que c'est lui, le chef de la zone 5.

-Eh bien..o-oui, bafouilla la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?!s'écria Ginny.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez parce que j'ai passé un accord avec lui, le soir où je l'ai rencontré. Il a accepté de nous aider parce que j'ai moi-même accepté de le laisser goûter mon sang.

-Harry, c'est de la folie !intervint Remus en s'avançant vers lui. Il ne fallait pas te sacrifier pour n…

-Je ne me suis pas sacrifié, Remus, répliqua Harry avec douceur. J'ai _aimé _ça. Et j'ai recommencé. Tout ça dans le plus grand secret, bien entendu. Seule Hermione était au courant. Maintenant, vous aussi. » Les visages autour de lui exprimèrent différents sentiments. Incompréhension, dégoût, fureur, déception. C'était loin d'être encourageant, mais Harry ne renonça pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Colin Crivey s'écria :

« Depuis quand Malefoy est-il un vampire ?!

-Depuis qu'il a été transformé, rétorqua Drago d'un ton sans réplique.

-T'es toujours un Mangemort, Malefoy ?! » Les questions fusèrent de partout, plus blessantes et agressives les unes que les autres. Harry se rapprocha du vampire, dépassé par la situation. C'est alors qu'un bruit d'explosion retentit brusquement, faisant trembler les murs de la Grande Salle. Des gens hurlèrent et tout le monde se précipita vers les portes. Harry bifurqua sur sa droite et sortit du château. Il courra un long moment le long du parc, cherchant à localiser l'explosion. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'endroit qui était parti en fumée, il s'arrêta net et devint blême. Il s'agissait de la tour qui contenait le dortoir des Gryffondors. L'endroit où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Simple coïncidence ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'une ruine perchée à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, d'où jaillissaient quelques flammes. Une lourde fumée noire montait vers la lune, obscurcissant l'astre lumineux. Et suspendu dans le ciel, un crâne morbide qui crachait un serpent lui renvoyait un sourire mauvais.

Il revint vers le château, songeur. Y aurait-il un traître parmi eux ? Une branche craqua soudain tout près de lui. Il fit volte-face et sortit sa baguette. Mais ce n'était que Drago. Harry soupira et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« C'est la tour des Gryffondors qui a explosé.

-Je sais, fit le vampire.

-Pourquoi es-tu là toi aussi ?

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'accompagne, espèce de tête brûlée. Aller voir de quoi il en retourne tout seul, alors que des Mangemorts pourraient encore traîner dans le coin. » Harry haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à repartir, mais le blond l'arrêta :

« Harry, je suis sérieux. Soit un peu plus prudent. Déjà l'autre fois, quand tu es allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'était…

-C'est bon, d'accord ? Je ferai attention. » Harry continua son chemin, gêné que le vampire se montre si attentif envers lui. Il n'entendit pas le profond soupir que laissa échapper Drago.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était là. L'explosion avait réveillé les rares endormis. Heureusement, le dortoir Gryffondor était vide de toute présence lors de l'explosion. Mais Harry persistait à croire qu'on avait détruit la tour parce qu'on croyait qu'il y était. Il parcourut du regard les personnes présentes. Puis il s'approcha de Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille lui saisit le bras :

« Harry !On se demandait où tu étais passé !

-J'étais dehors, pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait explosé.

-Tu devrais faire attention, tu…

-Je ne craignais rien, coupa Harry. Drago était avec moi. » La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sur un « oh » muet. Elle rosit légèrement et se racla la gorge :

« Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de mettre un terme à ta relation avec Malefoy. Je la trouvais malsaine, mais j'ai discuté avec Ron, et si il fait confiance à Malefoy, alors moi aussi.

-Eh bien…merci, Mione, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Je lui ai promis une nuit torride si elle te disait ça !fit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

-Ron !s'écria Hermione, outrée, tandis que le brun éclatait de rire.

-Je plaisantais, ma chérie. Bien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est le dortoir des Gryffondors qui a sauté ?

-Oui.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?demanda le rouquin, redevenu sérieux.

-Oui, Ron. Quelqu'un savait que nous y étions. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a orienté les Mangemorts.

-Merlin !souffla Hermione, mortifiée.

-Tu l'as dit. Il y a un traître ici.

-Tu comptes le dire aux autres ?

-Pas à tout le monde, mais aux gens en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, oui.

-Tu réalises qu'ils accuseront sans doute Malefoy ?lâcha Hermione avec une grimace.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il passé celui-là ? » questionna Ron. Harry se tourna et se rendit compte que le vampire ne l'avait pas suivi. Etait-il reparti ?! Il sentit une amère déception l'envahir à cette idée, mais décida de n'en rien laisser paraître devant ses amis. Il leur avait déjà suffisamment donné l'impression d'être accro à Drago. Il haussa les épaules et lança :

« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Je vais aller parler à Remus. » Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au dernier des maraudeurs, en grande conversation avec McGonagall à ce qui était jadis la table des professeurs. Ce faisant, il se retrouva en hauteur et donc à découvert. Il entendit des hurlements, puis quelqu'un cria :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Harry plongea sous la table de justesse, poussé par un brusque instinct de survie. Il avait senti que le sort lui était réservé, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se redressa prudemment, mais le calme semblait revenu. L'attention des élèves était retenue par quelque chose au fond de la salle.

« Harry, ça va ?!s'écria Remus en accourant vers lui.

-Je vais bien, je vais bien. »répondit distraitement Harry en allant voir ce qui se passait. Le traître s'était-il enfui ? Il dut pousser les élèves. Ces derniers semblaient figés, paralysés sur place. Lorsqu'il vit enfin la cause de cet attroupement, il s'immobilisa à son tour. Drago empoignait férocement un grand brun par le col de son pull. Sa baguette gisait au sol, brisée en deux. Il lui arracha son pull et le garçon couina, terrifié. Tout le monde put voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

« Voilà celui qui a invité ces chers Mangemorts à faire exploser le dortoir des Gryffondors, en pensant que Harry Potter y était, rugit Drago, glacial. Voilà celui qui a essayé de tuer l'Elu il y a quelques instants. » Il saisit les bras du Mangemort, le forçant à faire face à la foule. Puis il sembla poser son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes, et reprit :

« Si l'un d'entre vous tente encore quoi que ce soit envers Harry Potter, je le tuerai. C'est clair ? » Le garçon sanglotait à présent. Harry s'avança d'un pas et murmura :

« Dra…Drago…ne fait pas ça. » Le vampire ne l'écouta pas. Il mordit sauvagement son prisonnier, qui hurla de douleur. Tout le monde recula, mais continua à regarder avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Puis Drago délaissa le cou ensanglanté et cracha par terre, dégoûté :

« Même ton sang est malsain. Pourri, comme toi. » Sur ce, il lui prit la tête à deux mains et la fit brusquement pivoter sur le côté. Il y eut un crac sonore et le garçon s'effondra par terre, mort.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry était assis dans une salle de classe vide, ayant désespérément besoin de faire le point. Drago venait de faire preuve d'une cruauté qui le répugnait. Désormais, les autres étaient encore plus partagés à son sujet. Il y avait ceux qui acceptaient le vampire depuis le début – sans doute les moins nombreux – ceux qui approuvaient ce qu'il avait fait au Mangemort et ceux qui étaient écœurés par son comportement. Quant à Harry…il aurait aimé dire qu'il faisait partie du premier groupe, mais il n'en était plus très sûr. Il avait oublié que Drago était un vampire, une créature sans états d'âme. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la classe s'ouvrir et sursauta quand Ron posa une main sur son épaule. Son meilleur ami s'assied en face de lui et lança :

« Que d'émotions ce soir, hein.

-On peut dire ça, ouais.

-Tu réfléchis à ce que Malefoy a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Harry…il a agi sur le coup de la colère, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de vous faire du mal, à toi ou à Hermione, je pense que je l'aurai tué aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !s'emporta Harry. On ne peut pas faire ça, on…on aurait dû livrer ce garçon aux Aurors. Ce n'était pas à Drago de le faire ! Et certainement pas de cette façon. Lui briser la nuque… » Le jeune homme frissonna. Ron se racla la gorge et murmura :

« De cette façon-là ou d'une autre, je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose.

-C'était tellement brutal !

-Harry, tu parles comme une fille !répliqua le rouquin avec un léger sourire.

-Arrête, Ron !

-D'accord, d'accord. Soyons sérieux, alors. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai de penser à ça. Je te l'ai dit : j'aurai réagi comme lui dans cette situation. Tu devrais aller le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien où tu es, mais pour l'instant il se morfond dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est le monde à l'envers ! Tu me demandes d'aller consoler Drago ?!

-Il se sent presque aussi mal que toi !rétorqua Ron. Et tu devrais également parler avec Remus. Il est soucieux, et les autres aussi. Ils ne comprennent pas cette attaque.  
-C'est pourtant clair. Les Mangemorts voulaient m'éliminer.

-Réfléchis deux secondes, Harry. Ça ne colle pas. C'est trop grossier. » intervint une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Hermione. La jeune fille s'installa avec eux et continua :

« Rappelle-toi la prophétie. _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.

-Mais oui, murmura Harry. Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

-Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre te tuer à sa place, grimaça Hermione. Il veut le faire lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'on ne comprend pas.

-Les Mangemorts ont peut-être pris cette initiative tous seuls ?hasarda Harry.

-Dans ce cas, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau !» lança Ron. Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, il était presque trois heures du matin. Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent au dortoir des Serdaigles, qui était devenu le dortoir commun. Drago n'y étant pas, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le vampire s'y trouvait toujours. Il était debout devant l'une des gigantesques fenêtres et appuyait son front contre la vitre froide.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller. » murmura t-il, et Harry sursauta. Il pensait que Drago ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je dois rejoindre la zone 5 avant le lever du soleil, et je crois que tu es en sécurité maintenant, reprit le blond.

-Drago…je voudrais te parler.

-Inutile. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

-Non, c'est faux !s'énerva Harry. Laisse-moi…

-Tu penses que je suis une brute sanguinaire. Et tu as raison. Je ne suis plus un être humain, Harry. Je suis un vampire. Et parfois, la sauvagerie prend le dessus. Je ne plus tout à fait moi-même. Mais je l'assume. Et toi, ça te dérange maintenant. Mais la dernière fois, au lit, tu as plutôt aimé. » Harry devint rouge pivoine. Des images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui revinrent brusquement en tête. Furieux, il bafouilla :

« Ce…ce n'était pas la même chose ! Ce…ça n'a rien à voir ! » Drago haussa les épaules. Il se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme et murmura :

« Sous le coup d'émotions fortes, je ne me contrôle plus. J'étais si enragé que rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de le tuer.

-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas faire ça impunément. Ça s'appelle un meurtre !

-Il a essayé de te tuer, Harry !cracha Drago en se rapprochant brusquement de toi.

-Ce n'est pas le premier, et ce ne sera pas le dernier !répliqua le brun. Si tu comptes tordre le cou à tous ceux qui essaient de me faire du mal, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que je tiens à toi ?!

-Oh, oui, hein ! Ce serait con que ta petite réserve de sang personnelle disparaisse.

-Quoi ?! » Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout de l'amertume qui avait percé dans sa voix. Il détourna les yeux et fit volte-face, mais Drago saisit son bras et le fit se retourner.

« Tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ?

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on se voit, non ? Parce que tu aimes mon sang et…hmpf ! » Le vampire venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'enserrant dans l'étau de ses bras. Harry tenta durant quelques secondes de se dégager avant de se laisser aller contre le torse ferme et puissant. Mais c'est alors qu'il y eut une seconde explosion, beaucoup plus près cette fois-ci. Les fenêtres volèrent en morceaux et Drago entraîna Harry au sol, le protégeant à l'aide de son corps. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de se relever. Harry avisa alors la grimace qui déformait le visage du vampire.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Drago ne répondit rien mais se retourna, et le Survivant laissa échapper un cri horrifié. Un énorme éclat de verre était fiché dans le dos du vampire. Il tira ses manches sur ses mains pour saisir le verre sans se couper et le retira d'un coup sec, arrachant un hurlement de souffrance au blond.

« Mon Dieu, Drago, je suis désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Hhh…o-oui. C'est bon, ça…ça ira. » haleta le vampire. Harry regarda la plaie qui cicatrisait à une vitesse folle, abasourdi. Puis il se secoua :

« Il faut que j'aille voir !

-Il faut qu'_on _aille voir, rectifia Drago en se redressant. Sors ta baguette. » Harry obéit et ils se précipitèrent aux portes de Poudlard, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, le vampire en saisit un par le devant de sa cape, le souleva comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et le projeta sur les autres. Puis il prit la main d'Harry et le tira à sa suite tandis qu'un message se formait dans sa tête. _William, Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Venez immédiatement !_ _Et dit aux autres que c'est buffet à volonté, ce soir ! _Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de secondes avant d'avoir la réponse. _Entendu ! _Il courra plus vite encore et faillit heurter Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient en sens inverse.

« Harry !s'écria le rouquin. Voldemort est là, les Mangemorts arrivent de partout !

-Je sais, Ron ! Je viens d'éviter pas mal de soucis grâce à Drago. Où sont les autres ?!

-Je l'ignore, tout le monde s'est éparpillé ! » Un sort fusa au-dessus de leur têtes et vint heurter le mur. Ils évitèrent de justesse les morceaux de pierre qui tombèrent et reprirent leur course. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin près d'une armure pour reprendre leur souffle. Du moins, pour les trois qui étaient encore vivants. Drago respirait plus par habitude que par nécessité. Ils allaient se remettre à chercher les autres quand la voix glacée de Voldemort emplit Poudlard :

« Harry Potter, viens à moi ! Arrête de fuir comme un lâche et viens te battre ! J'arrêterai mes Mangemorts quand tu seras devant moi ! » La réponse de Harry ne tarda pas. Il afficha un air déterminé et lança à ses amis :

« Je vais retrouver Voldemort.

-Harry, t-tu es fou, tu…tu ne peux pas faire ça! bafouilla Hermione, blême.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-C'est V…Voldemort, Harry ! grimaça Ron. Il n'arrêtera jamais ses Mangemorts ! Il n'a aucune parole !

-Il faut bien que j'y aille, de toute façon, répliqua l'Elu. Je dois l'affronter. Sinon, cette guerre ne prendra jamais fin. » Les trois autres restèrent muets. Ils savaient très bien que c'était là la stricte vérité. Drago prit une profonde inspiration et demanda à Harry :

« Où est ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta cape d'invisibilité ! Où est-elle ?

-Dans ma valise, au dortoir des Serdaigles, répondit Hermione à sa place. Tu l'avais emmenée chez les Black et je l'ai prise avec moi quand nous sommes repartis, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

-Va la chercher avec Ron, ordonna Drago. Harry, je dois te parler. » Les deux jeunes gens froncèrent les sourcils devant ce ton péremptoire mais obéirent. Le vampire les regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Harry :

« Tu vas aller voir Voldemort, mais je viendrais avec toi.

-Hein ? Non, c'est hors de…

-Laisse-moi finir ! J'aurai ta cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, Voldemort ne pourra pas me voir. Au premier _Avada _qu'il lance, je serais devant toi pour le réceptionner à ta place. Tu n'auras plus qu'à lui relancer le même sort.

-Tu…tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis « mort », ce sort n'a plus aucune incidence sur moi. Et toi, tu pourras tous nous sauver ! » Il eut un sourire narquois et Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule…qui ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, la cape entre les mains. La jeune fille serra Harry contre elle, la vue brouillée par les larmes mais déterminée à soutenir son meilleur ami. Ron l'étreignit également. Puis Drago saisit Harry par le coude et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le Survivant était rouge de gêne et de plaisir à la fois. Il regarda ses amis. Ron regardait le plafond d'un air fort intéressé tandis qu'un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Harry serra les poings et regarda Drago.

« Allons-y. »


	8. Chapter 8

Les Mangemorts s'écartaient sur son passage. Mais Harry pouvait deviner les sourires mauvais sous leurs masques. Et il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à l'abattre si Voldemort ne les avait pas tenus à distance. Il garda la tête haute, les affrontant du regard les uns après les autres. Ils paieraient tous pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il songea à Drago qui marchait à son côté, invisible, pour se calmer. Il n'était pas un lâche, non. Il était un Gryffondor, brave et courageux. Mais il avait peur. Il avait peur comme aurait eu peur n'importe quel garçon de tout juste dix-sept ans en sachant qu'il allait combattre le plus grand Mage Noir du monde sorcier. Et la présence du vampire le réconfortait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il arrivait sur la vaste pelouse de Poudlard. Son regard s'attarda sur le château, toujours aussi grandiose malgré les explosions qu'il avait subi, puis sur le lac. L'eau scintillait doucement et reflétait la lune. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers la Forêt Interdite, où il avait vécu tant de choses.

« Harry…Voldemort est là. » chuchota la voix de Drago, tout près de lui. Harry sortit de sa rêverie et avisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se tenait près du tas de cendres qui avait été la cabane de Hagrid, entouré de quelques Mangemorts. Sans doute les plus fidèles d'entre eux. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres blêmes, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer vers lui d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il vit l'un des Mangemorts enlever son masque. Bellatrix Lestrange. Il serra les dents en entendant son rire fou. Une fois qu'il aurait combattu Voldemort, il s'occuperait d'elle. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de la tuer, mais il ferait en sorte de lui ôter ce sourire de folle à lier. Pour toujours. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du Mage Noir. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit, révélant ses dents jaunes et inhumaines :

« Le lâche s'est enfin décidé ! Je commençais à m'impatienter.

-Qui est le lâche, Voldemort ? Tu as fait exploser la tour Gryffondor pour me tuer !tenta Harry, jouant la carte de la provocation. Tu ne voulais pas te salir les mains ? Suis-je bête…cela fait longtemps que tes mains sont sales et répugnantes !

-Comme c'est vilain de ta part, Harry ! répliqua Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas te faire exploser, oh non…_je te tuerai de mes propres mains_.

-Ils devaient tuer mon sale traître de neveu ! intervint Bellatrix, roulant des yeux comme une démente. Mais ils ont échoué ! J'aurai dû y aller !

-C'est vrai, Bella, concéda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fâcheux incident est dû au fait que je ne choisis pas mes Mangemorts pour leur intelligence. N'est-ce pas, Avery ?

-Heu…o-oui, Maître, bafouilla l'un des hommes masqués.

-Aussi ont-ils détruit cette tour sans aucune finesse. Le pire a sans douté été quand cet imbécile de Parker a voulu te lancer l'Avada. Si ton cher vampire ne l'avait pas tué, crois-moi, je l'aurai fait.

-Comment sais-tu ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque ? souffla Harry.

-Parker n'était pas le seul traître dans ton Ordre, Harry Potter. Vous êtes si faciles à berner ! » Harry accusa le coup, submergé par une vague de colère. Plongé dans son amertume, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement lorsque Voldemort cria soudain :

« _Doloris !_** »** Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et il s'écroula par terre tandis qu'une douleur sans nom se propageait dans son corps. La souffrance s'éteignit rapidement, mais il feignit d'avoir mal jusqu'à ce que le Mage Noir s'approche tout près de lui. Il brandit alors sa baguette et hurla :

« _Expelliarmus _!

-_Protego _! Je te croyais mieux entraîné, Harry Potter ! _Stupéfix _! » Harry esquiva le sort de justesse cette fois-ci, se relevant d'un bond. Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas terminé :

« _Diffindo _!

-_Protego _! » Les incantations s'enchaînaient et Harry les évitait ou les repoussait tant bien que mal. L'image des Mangemorts acclamant leur Maître ne l'aidait en rien. C'était bien différent de s'entraîner dans une salle avec différents membres de l'Ordre et de se retrouver maintenant face à face à Voldemort ! Les sorts fusaient de la bouche de ce dernier, et il souriait d'une façon presque aussi démentielle que Bellatrix. Dépassé, le jeune homme trébucha et s'étala par terre.

« _Petrificus Totalus _! » hurla Voldemort, et Harry se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de se relever ou même de bouger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire froid avant de venir s'accroupir devant lui.

« Te voilà à moi, Harry Potter, chuchota t-il, extasié. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, tu sais. Ce serait trop facile. Je vais d'abord…_profiter _un peu de toi. » Harry aurait ouvert de grands yeux si il l'avait pu. Ce que venait de lui dire Voldemort le répulsait. Horrifié et écœuré, il dût malheureusement écouter la suite :

« Tu seras si humilié, après _ça_. Si défait…si dégoûté de toi-même. Ce sera jouissif. Je t'aurai _possédé _de la façon la plus terrible qui soit pour toi, et tu ne seras plus rien. Je n'aurai plus qu'à te donner le coup de grâce, et ma gloire sera… » Il fut interrompu par un hurlement enragé. Il se releva, désorienté, et fut renversé par un poids invisible. La cape glissa, révélant Drago, qui ramassa prestement la baguette d'Harry et lança :

« _Finite Incantatem _! » Mais le jeune homme resta paralysé. Le blond sembla alors se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un sorcier et laissa tomber la baguette avant de se tourner vers Voldemort. Le Mage Noir resta silencieux, surpris, puis un cri s'échappa du petit groupe de Mangemorts :

« Drago ! » Le vampire se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom. Son propre père. Lucius Malefoy s'avança jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'agenouilla à ses pieds :

« Je vous en prie, Maître, laissez-moi une dernière chance de convaincre mon fils de rejoindre nos rangs !

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Lucius, siffla Voldemort avec mépris.

-Par pitié ! Je peux…

-Arrêtez, Père, intervint Drago. Vous êtes pathétique. Vous avez décidé de devenir _son _esclave, et vous aviez choisi la même voie pour moi. Mais il y a eu un contretemps dans votre petit plan. Je suis devenu un vampire. Et je ne le regrette en rien. Cela m'a permis de comprendre toute l'étendue de votre stupidité. De _ma _stupidité. La pureté du sang…quelle bêtise ! Vous vous écrasez devant un homme dont le père était un Moldu !

-ASSEZ ! _DOLORIS _! » hurla Voldemort, fou de rage. Il regarda Drago se tordre de douleur avec une jubilation féroce, et répéta le sortilège :

« _DOLORIS _! _DOLORIS _! _DO…_

_-Protego _! » Harry avait profité de l'inattention de Voldemort pour se relever et récupérer sa baguette. Le regard du sorcier plongea dans le sien, et le Survivant sentit qu'il essayait de pénétrer ses pensées. Il essaya de lui fermer son esprit, en vain. Lorsque Voldemort sortit enfin de sa tête, il affichait une moue dégoûtée :

« Répugnant…tu es amoureux d'un mort ! » Harry rougit de gêne et de colère tandis que Drago le dévisageait, stupéfait. Le Survivant prit une profonde inspiration et consentit à regarder le vampire. Celui-ci grimaça un sourire et articula silencieusement :

« Je t'aime aussi. » Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une exaltation sans nom l'envahissait, lui donnant envie de hurler sa joie au monde entier. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres et il enveloppa Drago d'un regard profondément amoureux. Réunis dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, les deux garçons ne virent pas le regard de Voldemort étinceler de fureur. Cette manifestation de tendresse l'oppressait, le révoltait, le mettait dans une colère noire ! Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de tels sentiments. Enragé, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et cria :

« _AVADA KEDAVRA _! » Drago ne réfléchit même pas. Il se précipita juste à temps devant le brun, réceptionnant le sort à sa place. Harry reprit alors ses esprits et hurla à son tour le sortilège, qui heurta Voldemort de plein fouet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba raide mort sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et la main toujours refermée sur sa baguette. Bellatrix Lestrange hurla et éclata en sanglots tandis que la plupart des Mangemorts battaient en retraite, vers la Forêt Interdite. Quelques-uns restèrent et commencèrent à pointer leurs baguettes sur Harry, mais ils suivirent rapidement les autres en voyant des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques vampires arriver. Un Mangemort saisit le bras de Bellatrix et l'emmena avec lui alors qu'elle pleurait toujours, en proie à l'hystérie. Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago pesait contre lui.

« Drago, ça va ? » demanda t-il en s'écartant. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Le vampire s'écroula par terre.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés, paniqué, et commença à le secouer :

« Drago ! DRAGO !

-Que se passe t-il ?!demanda une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-William !fit Harry. William, c'est Drago, il a pris le sortilège Avada Kedavra à ma place, et maintenant il…

-L'Avada ? Mais…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Il m'a dit que le sort n'avait pas d'impact sur lui ! cria presque Harry.

-C'est faux, murmura William. Il vous a menti.

-Non…non ! » Il continua à secouer le vampire, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas et il demeura inerte.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pour commencer, je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi ma fiction et à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris. Merci également aux revieweurs « anonymes », Shaina, Zaika, Brigitte, Démy, Kaylee, Calimero, SucreBleu et les autres ! :^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Les Mangemorts courraient au travers de la Forêt Interdite. Ils trébuchaient sur les racines des arbres noueux, et leurs lourdes capes se prenaient dans les branches basses. Mais tout cela aurait été supportable s'il n'y avait pas eu les gémissements de Bellatrix.

« Fais-la taire, Rodolphe ! rugit Lucius Malefoy.

-Tu as entendu, Bella ? Tais-toi ! » beugla Rodolphe Lestrange à l'attention de sa femme. Mais la sorcière ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle continua à pleurnicher en tirant férocement sur ses cheveux.

Son mari finit par la gifler, agacé. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle se mit à gémir :

« Je vais tuer ce satané Potter ! Je vais tous les tuer ! JE VEUX VENGER LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

-La ferme ! cracha Rodolphe. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Arrêtez-vous ! fit soudain Avery. Je…j'ai vu quelque chose là-haut. » ajouta t-il en levant les yeux. Les arbres poussaient tout près les uns des autres, sans régularité. Leurs branches les plus hautes s'entremêlaient et leurs feuillages formaient une masse compacte qui ne laissait pas filtrer les rayons de la lune.

« On n'y voit rien, grommela un autre Mangemort.

-Si ! Là ! » Leurs regards convergèrent vers la direction montrée par Avery. Et en effet, il semblait y avoir quelqu'un qui se retenait à un tronc, à presque une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Elle bougea soudain, se déplaçant d'un arbre à l'autre à une vitesse folle avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

« C'est probablement une de ces monstruosités qu'on trouve à foison dans cette maudite forêt, lança Lucius. Reprenons notre chemin ! » Et ils allaient s'exécuter quand la créature éclata d'un rire moqueur, les clouant définitivement sur place.

« _Stupéfix _! » hurla Avery en levant sa baguette en l'air. Le sort fusa mais ne toucha personne. Lucius Malefoy empoigna le sorcier par sa cape et le secoua férocement :

« Es-tu vraiment stupide à ce point, Avery ?! Tu viens d'indiquer notre position aux Aurors !

-Mais…j'essayais juste…

-Il y en a plusieurs ! » les coupa Rodolphe. De multiples ombres se déplaçaient maintenant dans les arbres, mais elles ne riaient plus.

« Il faut partir, intervint Lucius. Tout de suite !

-Arrête, ce ne sont que des…AAAH ! » Le Mangemort qui avait parlé venait d'être projeté au sol. L'une des ombres lui était tombée dessus. Littéralement. Mais si le sorcier se tordait maintenant de douleur, la créature se releva avec une grâce surnaturelle et cria :

« Le dîner est servi, mes amis ! » Les Mangemorts se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, sans grand succès. Des silhouettes descendaient à une vitesse vertigineuse des arbres pour les attaquer. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, restait pétrifié devant celle qui avait parlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » chuchota t-il. La créature s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à quelques misérables centimètres de son visage.

« _Lumos _! » fit le sorcier, braquant sa baguette sur le visage inconnu. Il ne fit pas attention aux yeux, au nez ou au menton. Mais jamais il n'oublierait le large sourire qui exhibait des canines proéminentes. Le vampire se jeta sur lui. Des hurlements de terreur résonnèrent longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit-là. Et puis le silence revint sur le lieu magique.

Harry regarda le soleil se lever par la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux avant de revenir s'asseoir au chevet du lit dans lequel était allongé Drago. Harry disait qu'il était dans le coma, mais c'était faux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était. Drago ne respirait pas. Drago ne bougeait pas. Et Drago était ainsi depuis presque trois jours maintenant. Harry avait l'impression de veiller sur une statue de pierre, et il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette idée. Il posa une main sur le front glacé, la fit glisser sur les paupières obstinément closes, le nez un peu pointu, les lèvres fines. Ses yeux le piquèrent mais il se refusa à pleurer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa tête sur le torse immobile et chuchota :

« S'il te plaît, Drago, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas…ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et…et… » Une larme perla au coin de son œil, qu'il s'empressa de sécher du revers de la main. Il se redressa et fixa ses yeux au plafond sombre, essayant de se calmer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son regard revint sur le vampire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux si blonds et se pencha sur le visage inexpressif.

« Je t'aime, murmura Harry. Ne me laisse pas. » Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, figées, de Drago et cette fois-ci, une larme vint s'écraser sur la joue blême. Harry voulut l'essuyer mais il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. A l'endroit où la larme était tombée, la peau livide du blond avait pris une teinte plus foncée. Cela restait très léger, et son épiderme était toujours pâle. Mais plus aussi blafard qu'auparavant. Et puis ce phénomène se propagea sur l'ensemble de son visage à une vitesse affolante avant d'atteindre ses bras et son torse. Harry recula brutalement et cria :

« Wow, wow, wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Madame Pomfresh ! MADAME POMFRESH ! » Il assista à la transformation, complètement impuissant et désespéré. Lorsque tout le corps de Drago eut prit une carnation plus humaine, le blond écarquilla brutalement les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur Harry et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'Elu se précipita dans ses bras :

« Drago ! Drago, tu es vivant ! » Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment, riant et pleurant à la fois. Puis Harry se recula et fronça les sourcils :

« Je t'interdis de me refaire ça ! Plus de mensonges.

-Je te le promets. Mais ça a marché !

-Tu n'en étais même pas sûr !

-Il fallait bien essayer.

-Tu es complètement fou ! lui reprocha Harry. Si tu ne t'étais plus jamais réveillé, je…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

-Ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Je devais choisir entre toi et moi. Le choix était vite fait. » Le brun ne répondit rien. Il prit le visage de Drago en coupe et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'il se recula, il aperçut Ron et Hermione à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent timidement. Hermione sourit et lança :

« Nous t'avons entendu appeler Pomfresh, mais elle n'était pas là alors nous sommes venus. Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, Drago ! ajouta t-elle à l'adresse du blond.

-Tu nous aurais quand même un peu manqué ! renchérit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

-Quelle délicatesse, Weasley !

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

-Je vois ça, oui…Harry, est-ce que c'est toi qui tape des pieds comme ça ? demanda soudain Drago à son amant.

-Non…pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme, déconcerté.

-J'entends un bruit étrange. Et vraiment agaçant. On dirait quelqu'un tape quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Ou est-ce Pomfresh qui toque à la porte ?

-Je n'entends rien. » répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il se leva et lui et Ron se mirent à chercher dans l'infirmerie ce qui pouvait bien faire ce bruit si dérangeant pour Drago. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient. Elle s'approcha du blond et avança la main vers son torse. Son regard accrocha celui de Drago, demandant silencieusement la permission de le toucher. Il haussa les épaules et elle posa sa paume bien à plat sur sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Je crois bien que tu vas devoir te faire à ce bruit « agaçant », Drago…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est ton cœur. _Ton cœur bat_. » Le blond en resta bouche bée. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils s'étaient figés. Drago secoua la tête et rit d'un air forcé :

« Tu délires, Granger, ça fait plus d'un an que mon cœur ne bat plus ! » Hermione resta muette, mais elle prit la main de Drago pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien et son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il restait concentré sur un bruit qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! bafouilla t-il.

-Et tes mains sont tièdes, fit Hermione.

-Tu serais…tu serais redevenu un sorcier ?! » lâcha Harry. Drago bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« Drago ! » cria l'Elu. Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas. Il ouvrit brusquement les rideaux et la lumière chaleureuse du soleil envahit l'infirmerie. Sans le blesser. Sans le brûler. Il regarda ses mains d'un air ahuri et étouffa une exclamation. Puis il se mit à rire. Il tira sur les lourdes poignées de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir également et la fraîcheur de l'air matinal l'enveloppa, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il ressemblait à un enfant émerveillé et le soleil allumait des éclats d'or dans ses cheveux. Hermione essuya discrètement une larme et prit la main de Ron. Quant à Harry…il regardait celui qu'il aimait, aux anges. Il rit à son tour et s'avança vers Drago, le tirant en arrière :

« Tu vas te brûler les yeux à force de regarder le soleil comme ça, idiot !

-Mon Dieu, Harry…je ne suis plus un vampire…comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, Drago… » Le blond se mordit la lèvre avant de serrer Harry contre lui. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte. Et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser au grand jour.

William vint les voir dès la nuit suivante. Devant la « métamorphose » de Drago, il resta stupéfait :

« C'est vraiment incroyable !

-Incroyable, et inexplicable ! répliqua Hermione. J'ai eu beau faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il n'y a jamais eu de cas pareil auparavant.

-Peut-être que le sort de l'Avada s'est inversé en me touchant, énonça Drago. Parce que j'étais déjà mort, en quelques sortes. Nous ne saurons jamais.

-Et…en es-tu heureux ? » demanda William. Le blond resta songeur un moment avant de répondre. Il baissa les yeux et expliqua :

« L'année dernière, quand j'ai fui avec les Mangemorts et que j'ai été transformé, alors que nous allions rejoindre Voldemort…j'ai pris ça comme un signe. C'était complètement imprévu, mais c'était surtout une aubaine. La possibilité de changer de voie. J'ai pris cela comme une bénédiction, une chance de recommencer ma vie et j'ai fait en sorte d'être le meilleur vampire qui soit, si bien que je suis rapidement devenu le Maître de la zone 5. Malgré le fait que j'étais très jeune. Mais les choses ont changé depuis, même si je ne regrette rien.

-Sache que tu étais un excellent dirigeant. Nous allons te regretter. Et il va falloir que tu nommes un nouveau Maître.

-C'est déjà fait. Il est devant moi ! rétorqua Drago avec un sourire.

-Moi ?! fit William. Je ne sais pas si…

-Tu seras parfait, trancha le blond. J'ai une totale confiance en toi. » William acquiesça lentement avant de s'autoriser un sourire sincère.

« Adieu, Drago. Prends soin de toi et du Sauveur ! » Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda le vampire disparaître dans la nuit noire. Puis il traversa le hall et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles. Harry l'y attendait. Il allait entrer quand le brun le repoussa en arrière :

« Attends, nous allons autre part. » Surpris, il se laissa guider. Harry l'amena jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse sur le mur de pierre, et l'invita à entrer. Drago franchit le seuil et se retrouva dans une splendide chambre, dont l'élément principal était un superbe lit à baldaquins. Il s'en approcha et effleura les voilages rouges suspendus aux barreaux.

« Mm…pas très original ! » dit-il d'un air faussement déçu. Harry lui tira la langue, et il afficha un sourire carnassier. La vérité était qu'il se sentait déjà excité. Il avait perdu ses instincts vampiriques, mais la perspective d'une nuit avec son aimé le mettait toujours en forme ! Le brun extirpa alors quelque chose de sa poche. Une tablette de chocolat. Il déchira le papier et en cassa un carreau qu'il tendit à Drago. Celui-ci le saisit délicatement et le glissa dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

« Délicieux…cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! » Harry sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Il prit un deuxième carreau et chuchota :

« Tu en veux un autre ? » Drago s'avança vers lui, mais il l'introduit dans sa bouche avant que le blond n'ait pu le prendre. Le sourire de Drago se fit plus ravageur encore et il l'attira contre lui pour un baiser vertigineux, au goût de chocolat. Harry se laissa faire un moment avant de chuchoter tout contre sa bouche, taquin :

« Je me demande si les morsures ne vont pas me manquer. » Drago haussa un sourcil et retroussa les lèvres. Ses canines n'étaient plus aussi longues qu'avant, certes, mais elles gardaient tout une même une belle taille :

« J'ai toujours eu des _crocs_, beau brun. Pas de problème pour les morsures ! » Harry éclata de rire et se laissa renverser sur le lit, conquis. Les yeux d'un gris sombre plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Et l'amour les emporta pour la nuit.

FIN


End file.
